fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca (The Blazing Blade)
Rebecca (レベッカ Rebekka, Rebacca in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the 15 year old daughter of a village magistrate in Pherae and childhood friend of Wil. She is a sweet young girl in search of her long lost brother. She is of the Archer class. Profile A daughter of a Pheraean village chieftain, Rebecca is tomboyish, helpful, bright and enjoys cooking. She joins Eliwood's group to search for her missing brother Dan, through support conversations it is hinted that he is actually Dart, Captain Fargus' most trusted mate. He left her, along with their childhood friend Wil, on a journey 5 years ago, and has been missing ever since. She later becomes a retainer and nanny in the Pheraean court. If Rebecca and either Wil, Lowen, or Sain get an A level support, there will be an alternate ending where she and one of them get married and have a child together by the name of Wolt. Rebecca is Wil's childhood friend, although when he first attempts to greet her, she responds with "Do I know you?" either out of bitterness or hazy memory. She later tells him that she really is his old friend, and she scolds him for having left her in their village and running away with her brother. She also kicks him in the stomach in the level B conversation out of jealousy for his closeness with Lyn. In the A support conversation, she tells him she's afraid he'll leave her again and he promises her that he won't. In Rebecca's conversations with Sain, she expresses a thick skepticism and disdain for his supposed feelings for her. In the last conversation, she threatens to tell Lyn about herself and Sain, causing him to go silent and for her to call him a pig. In the epilogue, she still doesn't know that Dart was her long lost brother five years ago considering the support conversations between Dart and Wil. With an A-Rank Support between Wil and Dart, the latter stated that a man was found bloody and half-dead and was recovered and join Fargus' party in exchange for his memories. In an A-Rank Support between Dart and Rebecca, Dart also stated that he lost his memory five years back when Fargus found him bloody. Dart also bears the same scar Rebecca's brother had and Wil immediately recognizes him as Dan with a C-Rank support so it is safe to conclude that Dart is Dan and Dart is Rebecca's brother. In her conversations with Lowen, who rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village, Rebecca commends him for being an exceptional soldier, despite his self-doubts. They also bond over their love of cooking. This is rather different from her attitude towards Wil and Sain, since she acts much sweeter towards Lowen, because he rescued her from the bandits ransacking her village and helped her reach Eliwood. Rebecca is unseen 20 years later, though she was mentioned to be Roy's wet nurse. In Game Description:'' A youth from Pherae. Very helpful and bright.'' Base Stats Promotion Gains +40 }} Growth Rates |60% |40% |50% |60% |50% |15% |30% |} Supports *Wil *Lowen *Sain *Raven *Dart *Louise *Nino Overall When looking at Rebecca, the first thing that is commonly done is comparing and contrasting her to fellow archer Wil. While Wil focuses on power and durability, Rebecca focuses on evasion. In addition, while Wil is easier to train due to his availability in Lyn's story, and also has more stable growths, Rebecca has her advantages. Once she starts gaining levels, Rebecca will start doubling everything in sight with her high speed. Her speed can also grow to be much higher than Wil's, giving her more chances for double attacks. However, Wil has more constitution, allowing him to wield heavier bows without losing as much attack speed as Rebecca, and more strength, allowing him to inflict more damage. He also has higher HP, making him more durable, especially early on, though his speed growth may not allow him to reliably double opponents. However, both of them have a good spectrum of support options, especially with the Pirate Dart, or between each other. Such support options focus boosting strength and critical rates, which allows further damage to be dealt to the opponent. Quotes Death Quote Possible Endings Rebecca - A Wildflower Rebecca returned to her father, then pledged service to House Pherae. She has formed a family, and yet she still serves Pherae well. Wil and Rebecca ' After their journey, Rebecca continued to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend Wil joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. 'Sain and Rebecca When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. Sain requested a discharge and moved to Pherae with his beloved Rebecca. Their son is nothing like his father, thankfully. Lowen and Rebecca Rebecca and Lowen were wed and they became two of Eliwood's most trusted retainers. Their green-haired son inherited his father's chivalrous spirit, as well as his mother's smile and skill with a bow. Trivia *Although Rebecca is confirmed to survive the game as she is Wolt's mother, she nevertheless dies if taken to 0 HP, unlike Bartre, Rath, and Nino, who merely receive wounds that prevent them from continuing to fight. This is likely an oversight on the developers' part. Etymology As a biblical figure, Rebecca was the wife of Isaac, and the mother of Jacob and Esau. Gallery B07-024R+.png|Rebecca as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-024R.png|Rebecca as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-025N.png|Rebecca as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Rebeccaingame.png|Rebecca's portrait in Rekka no Ken RebeccaArcher.png|Rebecca as an Archer File:Rebecca as a Sniper.PNG|Rebecca as a Sniper Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters